


A Hard Day’s Night

by animeangelriku



Series: Puzzleshipping Advent [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: Atem knows the perfect way to comfort Yugi after a bad day at work. There’s nothing that can’t be solved with a warm cup of tea and cuddling on the couch together.





	A Hard Day’s Night

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really far behind on this advent thing, but I’m determined to catch up!! Thank you all for your support, it’s what keeps me going!! You’re all amazing!! <3
> 
> You can also read this on my [Tumblr](http://animeangelriku.tumblr.com/post/168455879717/puzzleshipping-a-hard-days-night)!

As soon as Atem hears the door of the game shop slam shut, he knows Yugi’s day didn’t go exactly as expected. 

It’s an uncommon occurrence—Yugi can usually handle everything and anything that might happen at work with a smile and a tired sigh when he gets back home, collapsing next to Atem on their bed at the end of the day. But then there are days like these, where something went wrong or Yugi had an argument with Kaiba or Kaiba simply got on his nerves. So when Yugi comes back, he’ll push the door closed behind him a little harder than usual, his steps will be a little louder, his shoulders will be a little tenser, and his eyes will look a little more crestfallen.

Atem gets up from the couch and heads to the game shop, where he finds Yugi leaning back against the door, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. 

“Bad day?” he asks, even though he already knows the answer.

Yugi pulls himself away from the door and drags his feet towards Atem, his arms snaking around Atem’s chest as soon as he’s within his reach. 

“The _worst,_ ” Yugi groans, and Atem’s arms circle his neck and pull him close. “I hate everything.”

“Would some tea help you to _not_ hate everything?” 

Yugi sighs, burying his face on Atem’s chest. “Maybe.”

Atem hides a snort against Yugi’s hair, instead kissing the top of his head. “I’ll go make some.” 

He tries to pull away from Yugi so that he can go to the kitchen, but Yugi’s arms tighten around him and keep him in place. 

“Um,” Atem says. “Yugi?”

Yugi lets out a sound of discomfort, but since his face is still pressed to Atem’s chest, it might’ve been a word that Atem simply didn’t hear. “You’re so comfy,” he mumbles.

Atem is about to argue that there’s a perfectly comfortable couch in the living room where Yugi could go lie down in the meantime, but then Yugi’s grip around him becomes even stronger, and he says, as seriously as Atem has ever heard him speak, “I don’t want to let you go.”

It takes Atem a second to realize that maybe Yugi isn’t referring to letting go of him _now_ so he can go make tea in the kitchen, and the words make something ache inside of him, like his heart just dropped to the pit of his stomach. They both know that Atem’s parting was necessary, and Atem knows that Yugi had made his peace with that… 

But he never thought Yugi might be afraid that he would leave again. 

_I’m not,_ Atem thinks, and he holds Yugi a little tighter, trying to convey his thoughts through the gesture. _I’m not going anywhere._

Yugi’s grip around him loosens, just slightly. 

“I can’t go make your tea if you don’t let me move, though,” Atem argues. He sighs in relief when he feels Yugi laughing against his chest, his shoulders relaxing and his arms falling from their place around Atem.

“ _Fine,_ ” Yugi groans, pulling away from him. “I’ll let you go, if I must.”

There’s only mirth in his words now, and so Atem presses one last kiss to the top of his head before Yugi goes to the living room to wait while Atem heads to the kitchen.

When he walks back to the living room, Yugi’s sitting on the couch Atem was previously occupying. He’s leaning back against the armrest with his legs spread out in front of him. He looks like he could fall asleep any minute now, his eyes already half-closed as he stares at the TV.

“Ugh, you’re the best,” Yugi says as Atem hands him his cup of tea. When Atem sits down on the other side of the couch, Yugi scoots towards him until he can sit down on Atem’s lap, leaning his head on the crook of his neck. Atem wraps his arms around Yugi’s waist, and he chuckles when Yugi seems to snuggle even more against him.

“Comfortable?” he asks.

“Very much so, yes,” Yugi answers. “I told you, you’re comfy.”

“I’m glad,” Atem replies, hugging Yugi closer. “How’s the tea?”

Yugi takes a sip from his cup and then sighs in contentment. “Amazing,” he says. “Thank you for making me _not_ hate everything anymore.”

Atem bites his lip to hold back a laugh. “You’re welcome,” he says. 

There aren’t many things Atem can help Yugi with. And it’s not because he doesn’t want to, or because Yugi doesn’t want him to help—that’s just the way some things are. But at least Atem can always do his best to make Yugi feel better after a bad day.


End file.
